1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fabric and a heater adopting the same for heating.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional fabric for heating includes a heating element and at least two electrodes. The at least two electrodes are located on a surface of the heating element, and electrically connected to the heating element. The heating element generates heat when a voltage is applied thereto.
The heating element can be made of metals, such as tungsten or carbon fibers. Metals, which have good conductivity, can generate a lot of heat even when a low voltage is applied. However, metals may easily oxidize, thus the heating element has a short life. Furthermore, metals have a relatively high density, and so metal heating elements are heavy, which limits applications of such a heater. Additionally, metal heating elements are difficult to bend to desired shapes without potentially breaking. Carbon fiber paper has a low heating efficiency and intensity, thereby affecting the durability thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is a carbon nanotube fabric and a heater adopting the same in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The examples set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present carbon nanotube fabric and a heater adopting the same, in at least one form, and such examples are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.